Mind Control
by fglla2211
Summary: (Set after War of the Cryptids) Before Argost died he transferred his soul into a gem. Abbey found it and helped Argost find a new body. Argost has kidnapped a strange girl and forces her to work for him by mind control. She finds that Zaks kur powers can be brought back with a Naga chant and ancient relic, and Argost uses this to his advantage. ADOPTED BY thenordic5forever96
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

Unknowns p.o.v

"I'm gonna be late!" I yell as I grab my backpack and run out the door. My heart was thudding in my chest, the blood rushing in my ears as I ran home.

This wasn't good. It was already 7:55, I had to be home by 8:00!

I had to be home by 8:00, because that's my curfew. If I got home by any time later than that, I would most likely be grounded for two weeks! Yeah, my parents are REALLY strict. They let me do almost nothing!

The reason I was gonna be late was because I had to stay after school to work on a project that was due the day after tomorrow with some friends of mine.

I lived within walking distance from the school, and luckily I knew a shortcut I used to get home in this kind of situation.

I raced out the back door of the school, and into the woods behind the building. The route I usually take is a bit longer because I'd have to walk around the woods to get home. These woods aren't very big, but at least going through them made getting home take a little less time. I ran along a path of flattened leaves that I made a long time ago a.k.a my shortcut, and towards my house.

I was almost home, about 20 yards away, when I stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Stop!" The voice yelled. I don't know why, but I did as told and turned to, what I thought, was the owner of the voice. Standing behind me was a woman in a gray-blue jumpsuit, with black hair. She was also wearing black boots, gloves, along with a belt, and a very peculiar looking mask. She held two strange looking guns in each hand, and was also wearing a jet pack, and a satchel, that she wore by her waist. The guns she held were aimed at me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Abbey Grey." She stated in an English accent. "Now, my client doesn't want you damaged, so lets just skip the fighting and you can come with me."

I gave her a confused look, then narrowed my eyes and changed my stance. "Not a chance." I growled.

"Fine, then you leave me no choice." Immediately after she said this, she shot at me. Panic stricken, I dodged, and a needle whizzed past me, just missing my head.

"Hold still." She demanded as she walked closer and aimed again.

I didn't say a word. I just stared at her, wide eyed with terror. How was I supposed to escape? I couldn't run away without her shooting at me!

She shot again and a needle whizzed past my head as I dodged. Suddenly, I felt a slight pain in my temples, and reacted with a slight gasp. My vision became clearer in the darkness, and I felt something under my gums move. Were my teeth growing?! What was happening to me? Night vision and fangs? That's deffinetly NOT normal.

Abbey flinched at my transformation, and shot again. I dodged more easily and nimbler than before, and said, "You realize your gonna run outta ammo sometime, right?"

"Why so cocky?" She responded. I narrowed my eyes and snarled at her. I mean literally snarled.

She shot again, and I easily dodged.

"Your just wasting your time," I began as I put my hands on my hips. "I'm just gonna keep dodging every time you fire."

"Dodge this." She said as she pulled something out of the satchel she carried on her hips. It looked like a metal orb with circular holes in random spots on it. She pressed a button on the orb and threw it on the ground in front of me. Gas leaked out of the holes on it and I began to feel faint. I swayed a little, then fell backwards, and was unconscious on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I CHANGED THE SUMMARY, TITLE, AND EDITED THIS CHAPTER. When I wrote the first chapter I didn't know what the plot was going to be (Ok, so I was being kinda lazy :P) But now I do know what the plot will be and I believe it's pretty unique XD Anyway, I only had to edit a few things, (including the summary and title) but if you already read the original chapter I highly suggest you reread it, because you probably won't understand the plot of you don't (Don't mean to sound all bossy, so sorry if I do :( ) But yeah, please R&R and tell me what you think! (Btw sorry for the late update!)**

Unknowns p.o.v

I saw nothing but blackness. A confused look appeared on my face as I stared ahead of me. Then, out of nowhere, a boy came running towards me. He had black hair with a white forelock shaped like a star, and was wearing an orange shirt with something that resembled a black serpent on the front.

"Run!" He shouted. I did as told, and he ran beside me.

"What's your name?!" I shouted in the midst of all that craziness.

Before he could answer we heard someone laughing maniacally around us, I was unable to know where it was coming from.

Panic-stricken, we kept running. Why were we running? What was happening? Who was this peculiar boy?

Out of nowhere, a wave of exhaustion washed over me, drowning all my senses. It suddenly felt like we were running for days on end, without slowing down once or pausing for a break. I began panting and gasping for breathe, my energy deflating like a balloon and my pace slowed a bit.

Suddenly, a man in a black suit, with raven hair, appeared in front of us. "Greetings and beinvenue, children." He said, then laughed again. He lunged at me, and was about to attack, when I woke up.

I gasped when I awoke, and my eyes searched around me. I was in a room that looked a lot like a dungeon. It was a rather small room, with dark gray stone walls and an iron door on the wall across from me. The room was very drafty and the air was much more humid than what made me comfortable, it was harder to breathe than usual. The stone walls seemed to muffle any noise from the outside world and there was hardly any light in the room. I could only see my hands if I put them right in front if my face.

I blinked several times, trying to make sense of my situation, when I felt something cold around my wrists and ankles. I looked down to see metal bracelets, which were attached to the wall by chains.

I stood up feebly and walked forward a step, but that's as far as I could go. The shackles only allowed me to take about a step and a half away from the wall.

I groaned when I realized this and sat down again. How was I supposed to get out of here? I attempted at pulling the chains out of the wall but that failed, as I knew it would.

Suddenly I heard the door across from me open, and dim light washed into the room, forcing me to cover my eyes. A man had walked in the room, but because of the lighting behind him I could only see his silhouette. But as he came closer i could make out who he was. He was the man from my dream. He wore the same outfit and had the same piercing yellow glowing eyes.

I jumped up from where I sat as he entered the room.

"Greetings and beinvenue, Jade Temp." He asked in a strange accent. His menacing eyes seemed to burn right through me as he spoke. I couldn't take my eyes away from his. It was like a venomous cobra hypnotizing its prey before striking.

"How... How do you know my name?" I asked in a shaky voice, as I stared into his glowing eyes.

"I know many things about you, girl." He answered in an evil tone.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked a bit more confidently.

"Well, I know what you are."

"Yeah, me to, I'm a human." I crossed my arms, which caused the chains to rattle.

He chuckled slightly. "Wrong."

"Wrong? Are you blind?"

"Clearly I am not."

I huffed slightly.

"My dear girl, you are not fully human."

My arms uncrossed and my eyes grew as wide as two baseballs.

"Don't try to hide what happened in the woods from me."

I just blinked, then a growl escaped my lips, and I felt my teeth shift beneath my gums. This man just smirked at my transformation. My teeth changed back to normal at his reaction.

"Right... And who exactly are you?"

"Ah yes, forgive me child, my name is V.V. Argost."

I just glared at him as he stared at me, then left. I was about to call after him and ask where I was, but I never did. I just sighed and slid my back down the wall, wondering, how could I escape?

I don't know how long I sat there. In the room I was being held in, there were no windows, so I couldn't tell what time it was. The only thing I knew was that it hadn't been a days yet, it had only been a few hours.

I felt lethargic and miserable. Gut wrenching pain shot through my stomach as it complained again and the dryness in my throat made every breath I took sting. I hugged my knees to my chest as an attempt to get warm as another cold burst of air washed over me. I was miserable and suffering, and all my thoughts were filled with horrible ideas of what might happen next.

Suddenly I heard an explosion go off somewhere in this labyrinth. About a minute later, another explosion went off, it sounded closer to my cell than the last. Then one minute later another explosion went off, but this time it was in the room next to me.

My stomach suddenly felt like a never ending pit and the cold breezes that swept over me didn't even make me shiver. My eyes grew wider than ever before as I counted the seconds until the next explosion would go off. I was terrified to see what would happen next. On instinct, fangs appeared where two of my teeth used to be, and my vision became clearer in the dark room.

Suddenly, I heard a piercing BOOM in front of me, but this time it was louder, like my hearing got better as well. The next thing I knew there was a large hole in the wall in front of me. Torchlight poured into the room, and since my night vision wasn't needed anymore, my pupils contracted slightly, but my eyes still looked cat liked, and my fangs still showed.

A boy about my age jumped through the hole. He was only a silhouette, but I noticed that he was carrying something that had a yellow shaft and what looked like an animals hand attached to the end of it.

"In here!" He shouted, running towards me.

My eyes grew wide. Who was he calling for? I began to panic. Out of sheer fear and panic, I lunged forward, as far as the chains would allow me to until I was face to face with him. He came to a halt in front of me and because of the abruptness of the stop, fell backwards. I snarled and glared at him through narrowed cat-like eyes as he sat on the stone floor. My gaze suddenly softened (only a little) and I sheathed my teeth with my lips when I noticed who he was. He was... The boy from my dream.

"You..." I said in shock as I shrank back into the shadows. This boy... Who was he? Why was he in my dream? Was he trying to help me?

He just gave me a confused look, then turned around to the sound of a voice.

"Zak?!" The voice shouted. It sounded like a woman's voice. She sounded very maternal and worried.

"In here!" The boy in front of me, also known as Zak, shouted in reply.

I tore my eyes away from Zak, and to the hole in the wall, only to be filled with terror. The confusion in my eyes suddenly turned to fear, and I backed up a small step.

Two people, a woman and a man, jumped through the giant hole, followed by a giant, furry, cat-like creature with red eyes. The woman was dressed in an orange and black jumpsuit, and was holding a sword. The man was dressed in similar garb, but was wearing a glowing glove.

"Zak! Are you alright?" The woman asked Zak as she helped him up. Then she noticed me. She walked over to me and pointed her sword at my face. I backed up a bit as she came closer, then bared my teeth at her in anger. My eyes showed that I wasn't intimidated but fear threatened to break through to the surface. Her gaze suddenly softened as she realized she was being a bit too hostile.

"Mom stop!" Zak said to, what had to be, his mother.

The woman lowered her weapon a split second before Zak even said anything. My gaze softened as well and I sheathed my teeth again.

I saw some kind of a green laser shoot out of the mans glove and at one of the chains that kept me trapped in the room. I held still as he did this, barely flinching and the chain broke. He did this to the rest if the chains, and they broke too. Now there were metal bracelets on my wrists and ankles, but no chains. I was free.

"Thanks." I told him, although fear was still etched into my facial details.

He just nodded and we all ran out the hole in the wall. We ran through the hallways and passages, for about a minute, until I heard the shot of a gun. I stopped dead in my tracks, but no one else seemed to have heard it. Suddenly Zak fell to the floor, unconscious, with a small needle in the back of his neck. The rest of his family stopped too, and they all screamed his name as he fell. All of a sudden I felt a prick in the back of my neck, and a couple seconds later, I was laying face first on the floor, unconscious.

**Evil cliffie! Sorry guys! And sorry again for not updating in such a long time! This actually isn't really an update... But anyway, I promise I will update sometime this month, but probably sometime AFTER the 16th cuz that's my birthday! But yeah sorry for such a late... Not update? But yeah, bye for now!**


	3. ADOPTED

**Hey guys, I'm gonna make this quick, so here it comes... My two stories, Mind Control and The Shapeshifter have been adopted! The person that adopted them is called: thenordic5forever96 So, if you want to read those fics, go to her profile and read em! Ok, bye!**


End file.
